harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan finds out about Alex's death
In this harrowing episode, Dylan Harper finds out the worst news anyone could ever endure. He finds out that his beloved Alex Corwin, was murdered and was dumped unceremoniously in a dumpster by Quincy Market! Scene One Dylan's house. A pall of death has fallen over not just the Louisburg Square area but the whole of Beacon Hill as well. The night before, Alex Corwin was found murdered in a dumpster behind the Quincy Market area. Dylan, understandably, is devastated. ERICA: Here, sweetie, you need to eat. DYLAN (sobbing): Aunt Erica, I can't eat. VERONICA: Darling, you have to try. DYLAN: Alex......my Alex is GONE! (Dylan cries harder) VERONICA: What can we do, Erica? ERICA: Let me, Veronica. You go into the other room. Let me talk to Dylan, ok? (Veronica nods and leaves) DYLAN: I can't believe he is gone, Aunt Erica. ERICA: I know, baby. I know. DYLAN: Alex! You can't leave me! You just can't! (Dylan sobs brokenheartedly as Erica holds her beloved nephew, tears falling from her own eyes.) Scene Two The living room of Dylan's house. Michael is talking with Abby Stevenson, the family doctor. Wendy is with him. MICHAEL: He's pretty broken up. ABBY: I know. Physically, he's fine, but emotionally, that is something else again. MICHAEL: Will he need medicine? ABBY: Right now, I have prescribed some sedatives, they are to be taken as needed. MICHAEL: I know. Thanks, Abby. ABBY: Right now, the best thing to do, is to help him get through it. It's not going to be easy, since he and Alex were together for such a long time. MICHAEL: Poor Dylan, first his mother, now his spouse. How much more can he take of it? ABBY: He's a lot stronger than we think, Michael. But right now, he needs his family. MICHAEL: And we will be there for him. WENDY: I know I am not his mother, but I hope I can be of some help. MICHAEL: I appreciate that, Wendy. (Enter Erica) ERICA: Michael, your son needs you. MICHAEL: How is he? ERICA: Still crying. I think he needs his daddy. (Michael and Wendy go in, and their heart nearly breaks. Dylan is sobbing) MICHAEL: Dyl? Son, I am here. DYLAN (his heart breaks): Daddy! He's GONE! (Michael crosses over to his son, and holds him tightly) WENDY: I am here if you need me, Dylan. DYLAN (shakingly): Thanks, Wendy. I know you're not my mom, but right now, I need you too! (Wendy hugs her stepson.) (Cut to: Living Room. Rosemary and Mark are back in the house. Hannah and Craig, when they heard, are over too.) MARK: What has happened, Aunt Erica? ERICA: Alex. He's dead. (Rosemary groans; Hannah's eyes filled with tears; Mark is visibly upset; Craig walks to Erica.) CRAIG: Who is in there now? ROSEMARY: Wendy and Dad are in there now. MARK: We should be there too. ERICA: Go on ahead. (Wendy and Michael see Rosemary and Hannah, with their respective spouses coming in.) DYLAN: Rose; Hannah. CRAIG: I am so sorry, Dyl. HANNAH: We're here for you now, big brother. ROSEMARY: Yeah. MARK: Dyl, I wish I could help. (Dylan feels his sisters' love, and the love of his brothers in-law) Scene Three The Atchison Home. Ralph is devastated about Alex Corwin's death. Linda is in the office with her father. LINDA: How is he managing, Dad? RALPH: Not sure, honey. I called Michelle Harper and they are understandably devastated. They're not talking to the press. LINDA: I wouldn't blame them. They are not wanting to speak to the press at this point in time. RALPH: Have they discovered how he was killed? LINDA: From what I know, they said he was shot numerous times. About 16 times in all! RALPH: My God! Whoever killed him didn't need to shoot him that much! LINDA: Dad, whoever shot Alex Corwin must have been sending a message. RALPH: A hate crime? LINDA: Perhaps, but I think there was something else. The shooting was ORDERED! RALPH: My God! A hit? Who would have ordered it?! LINDA: That is what I am aiming to find out. And believe me, Dad, I will find that out. (Enter Brad) BRAD: I talked with Alexandra, and she is now out of the house. The hearing for the divorce will be at the end of the week. LINDA: That is good. Did you go past the Harpers? BRAD: Yeah, Dylan is still pretty busted up about it. RALPH: Linda and I are going over there. Want to go back with us? BRAD: Sure. (As Brad, Linda and Ralph go to Dylan's; Libby is smiling like mad. SHE was the one who planned Alex's murder!) Scene Four Camilla Griswold's office in Boston's financial district. Patricia is talking with the Harpers' lawyer. PATRICIA: Have you contacted anyone on the police about Alex's death? CAMILLA: I have talked with everyone who could talk to me. Nothing. PATRICIA: Damn it. CAMILLA: Patricia, I understand your anger. Your great nephew lost someone special, and it's irritating that nothing is being done. But give the law a chance to work. PATRICIA: Don't you know anything? CAMILLA: There IS a rumor flying, but we need some kind of confirmation. PATRICIA: That is something, I suppose. CAMILLA: The sooner we find out something, you will be the first one to tell, ok? After Dylan. PATRICIA: It's Dylan I am more upset about. CAMILLA: As well you should be. He just lost the man he loved more than life itself. PATRICIA: Who could have done something so heinous? CAMILLA: I don't know, Ms. Wheeler. That is something that not even I can explain. (The women lapse into silence) Scene Five The pool area of the Atchison house. Libby is relaxing at poolside. Her phone rings. LIBBY: Is that you, Portia? PORTIA (her friend): What is going on? I've heard things that someone named Corwin is dead! LIBBY: Yes, it's all true. Alex Corwin is dead! PORTIA: My God! LIBBY: They found his bullet riddled body in a dumpster at Quincy Market. PORTIA: There is something you aren't telling me, though. LIBBY: What is that? PORTIA: Did you have anything to do with this? LIBBY (smiling evilly): Yes. I did. Nobody knows that I was the one who ordered the death of Alex Corwin! PORTIA: You'd best stay under the radar, because if the Harpers find out that you did this, they will be out for your blood! LIBBY: You think I care?! They are stupid, beyond belief! PORTIA: Why are you underestimating them? You keep acting dismissive of what they are capable of! They are a very powerful family! LIBBY: They aren't my concern! They never were, or never will be! (Libby hangs up the call and rests in her chair. She has nothing to worry about!) (Voice of Melinda Sward: "Harpers Falls will be back in a moment here on ONtv.") Scene Six Cheers Beacon Hill. Perhaps the most famous pub in Boston. Located across from the Public Garden it was made famous by the television series, Cheers. However, the place is anything BUT cheerful now, as the Harpers and some of their friends are having a drink in honor of Alex. PATRICIA: I actually tried to find out. So far, they have nothing. HANNAH: You mean there is no motive? ROGER: I wish I knew, I have been talking with everyone I know and they don't know anything about it. RALPH: I have been following the news, and there isn't anything new. SHEILA: We've not talked with the media. LINDA: I have a feeling about something, though, Sheila. SHEILA: What is it? LINDA: My sister, Libby. You told me you had a run-in with her, when you were on your way to your fashion house. SHEILA: Yes, I had. LINDA: How was she? SHEILA: She was quite happy. (Linda exchanges a nervous glance with her father.) BRAD: Why so nervous all of a sudden, sis? LINDA: Something tells me that our dear sister is in back of all of this! RALPH: How would she do that? LINDA: Dad, when you left her, when she tried to shoot you, she couldn't do that, right? RALPH: Right, she dropped the gun and ordered me to leave her alone. PATRICIA: You mean? RALPH: Yeah, Libby was always that way. Why she crossed you all, I have no idea. SHEILA: She wanted to buy my fashion house, and when I told her it wasn't for sale, she got mad. RALPH: And Alex was a victim of my daughter's covetousness! This has to stop. She's gone too far! (The family continues to drink quietly in honor of Alex.) Scene Seven In Louisburg Square. Dylan is walking and sitting in the square. A tall young man walking along the area sees the desolate Dylan. DYLAN: I am sorry, this is a private area. MAN: It's all right, I live over on the Pinckney Street side. DYLAN: Ok. I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. MAN: You didn't. I saw a lot of the action. What happened? DYLAN: My....my spouse was murdered! (Dylan breaks down again) MAN: Oh my god, I am so sorry. DYLAN (sobbing): I shouldn't have broken down in front of you. You're a neighbor and I don't even know you. MAN: I met your dad and your stepmom. They are very solid people. DYLAN: I wish it wasn't under these circumstances, though. MAN: I do too. My name is Barry. Barry VanAnderman. My parents are old friends of the Harpers. DYLAN: You're Barry?! Oh my goodness! We used to play together in preschool. We went to way different schools. BARRY: I went to Choate Rosemary Hall; and you went to your family's boarding school. DYLAN: My heavens. You are seeing me at my worst. BARRY: Don't be silly, you're in mourning, but you have me to talk to, if you want to. DYLAN: I wonder if I will ever love again? BARRY: You will, Dyl. You will. (Barry sits quietly as Dylan mourns his lover) Scene Eight Sheila Watkins Designs. Sheila has returned to the design house after having a drink with her family. CHRISTINA: How was things? SHEILA: Some of us went to have a drink at Cheers Beacon Hill. CYNTHIA: Did Dylan go? SHEILA: No, he didn't want to. His sedatives would not have allowed it. CHRISTINA: How is he? SHEILA: I saw him before I came in. He was in Louisburg Square. He didn't feel like doing anything. He was sitting on a bench, and sobbing. CYNTHIA: Is there ANY news? SHEILA: Linda Atchison had said something that had me really worried. CYNTHIA: What is that? SHEILA: Remember I told you about my encounter with her sister, Libby? CHRISTINA: Yes. SHEILA: Well, Libby was quite happy when she harassed me. TOO happy, if you ask me. CYNTHIA: You don't think she....? SHEILA: I do. I was wondering why Alex hadn't come back when he did. And Dylan had a gut feeling something was amiss. CYNTHIA: Oh my god. Sheila, you mean, you think LIBBY had a hand in having Alex killed? SHEILA: To get back at me no doubt! She wanted this design house, and when I told her it wasn't for sale, she was mad. But why would she target Alex? She didn't know him. CHRISTINA: No, she didn't. But she knew he was related to you by marriage. He was married to your cousin. She wanted to intimidate you into selling out so she wouldn't murder anyone else. SHEILA: Damn her! It's time that little bitch got hers! CYNTHIA: I hear that! (Sheila, followed by Cynthia, heads back to Beacon Hill) Scene Nine Michael and Wendy's townhouse. Barry and Dylan are over. Barry had called Michael and Wendy to talk about what they think could happen. DYLAN: They still haven't found any clues. MICHAEL: We have a theory, son. WENDY: You've seen Libby Atchison around, have you not? DYLAN: Around Beacon Hill. If not around Louisburg Square. MICHAEL: We think it's something that was connected to Sheila. DYLAN: Why would Alex pay for a contretemps that involves Sheila? BARRY: I've seen her around this area. She thinks she is manor born. MICHAEL: What does your father think of the Atchisons? BARRY: He likes Ralph, Brad and Linda. He didn't much like Libby or Alexandra, Brad's wife. WENDY: Ex-wife now. They're getting divorced. BARRY: OK. MICHAEL: Sheila came across Libby, and Libby wanted to know if Sheila would sell her fashion house to her. Sheila refused point blank. BARRY: Good for her. MICHAEL: And we now think that Libby had Alex shot as a warning to not just Sheila, but to us. Libby was denied something, and she is angry now. Angry and dangerous. BARRY: She wouldn't dare come around here. (Enter Michelle) MICHELLE: She won't be. MICHAEL: What do you mean, sis? MICHELLE: This area is highly guarded. Libby wouldn't be allowed around our townhouses, or anywhere we Harpers live. BARRY: That is good. (Michael is still sad about the loss of his son in law. He looks at Barry, who is being protective of Dylan.) Scene Ten The Atchison House. Libby is smiling evilly. Her plan is working without fail! LIBBY: Trust me, Sheila Harper! I will make sure that you will SUFFER, because you didn't give me what I wanted! (as a smug Libby walks out into the corridor from her room. She is hit and hit hard! It's Linda!) LINDA: All right, you little bitch! I am going to ask you and ask you once, DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE DEATH OF ALEX CORWIN?! AND YOU HAD BETTER NOT LIE! (Libby is shocked. How much do they know?!) (Voice of Wil Heuser: "On the next Harpers Falls..." CYNTHIA (to Michael): If Libby thinks we're selling to her, then she is crazy! CODY (to Amy): I can't see my life without you, Amy Smythe. LINDA (to Libby): Get up! Get up so I can knock you down again! DID YOU KILL ALEX CORWIN?!!! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila